


More Than Machine

by Eustacia Vye (eustaciavye)



Category: Green Lantern: The Animated Series
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-22
Updated: 2013-01-22
Packaged: 2017-11-26 10:17:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/649510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eustaciavye/pseuds/Eustacia%20Vye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aya and Razer explore more than just their crash site.</p>
            </blockquote>





	More Than Machine

Aya moved gracefully over the rocky terrain, eyes scanning everything ahead of them. She and Razer had volunteered to do the advance scouting while Jordan and Kilowog argued about the best plan of attack, as usual. Razer was only too glad to get away from that exercise in futility; he was a Red Lantern, but he now burned with a righteous rage rather than diffuse anger. Jordan was just being headstrong as usual.

“It appears that there is no danger for miles from our crash site. The Manhunters are not likely to have noticed we are here,” Aya told Razer, turning back toward him. There was that glance there, the slight tilt of her mouth, the fondness he wasn’t imagining. The other Manhunters had detected emotion in her. _Emotion,_ like a true living being, like anyone else in the galaxy they had to protect from the Manhunters.

He reached for her before he realized what he was doing. “This is good,” he said, fumbling over the syllables. Aya might care and feel fondness, and he could love her as if she had living flesh, but there were some things he still felt awkward about. He could push away his thoughts and desires. Razer had gotten very good at that before training with the Blue Lanterns, and denial was cold comfort for him.

“There is something that troubles you,” Aya observed. She could probably tell by skin conductance, pupil dilation, rapid heartbeat and breath. Machines did that.

But she was more than a machine, more than just a ship with an AI. Therein was the problem.

“I am not troubled,” Razer contradicted her, his hand falling to his side. Even the _her_ was not necessarily accurate. Aya had a feminine appearance and voice because Jordan had insisted that all ships were _she._ And the fact that he found her attractive...

Aya stopped and clasped the hand he had reached out to her. “Is something wrong, Razer?” she asked, tilting her head to the side.

He curled his fingers around hers, eyes sliding over her features. Fondness, concern, that soft gentle smile when she looked at him, just the way--

Razer’s mind shut down at the old memories. No, this was different.

“You have emotion,” Razer began slowly, feeling young and unsure and almost lost.

“For you,” Aya agreed earnestly. Her hand squeezed his slightly, then she grasped his other one and leaned in a little, boosters letting her skim over the debris on the ground. “Does this bother you? Is this something--?”

Razer leaned in a little himself, and their lips touched. It was gentle and unhurried, testing the waters. He felt like a boy, untutored and all gangling limbs, unsure of his own strength or if his desires would be returned in kind. When he pulled back, eyes opening slowly and lips still slightly pursed, he wanted to curse himself for a fool.

But then she smiled, and it damn near looked like a twinkle in her eye. “It does not bother you, then.”

“No, it doesn’t,” he murmured, reaching for her. He could feel the metal casings, smooth and cool as his fingers moved. “I don’t know how this would work...”

“We can discover together,” Aya replied. “I am aware of anatomy and responses.”

“Oh?” Razer asked, feeling amused and mortified at once.

Aya let her hands glide across the suit, and every touch felt like there was an electric tingle. He was acutely aware of her touch, her presence, the way her lips curled as she watched him. “You like this,” she murmured, and Razer could distinctly hear a satisfied purr there. She wanted this as much as he did, and that caused his body to jerk in response to her touch. His breath caught and he held tight, letting her touch him. “I can increase the intensity level,” Aya told him, eyes dancing in amusement.

“How do I... I want to touch you,” Razer said, voice thick with emotion. This was happening, truly happening, not some kind of wishful thinking or fever dream.

“Just touch what you wish to,” Aya replied, bringing her face close to his. She dropped a playful kiss onto his nose. “My sensors are calibrated for pleasure.”

Fascinated, Razer tested that by gently touching the green flare of her hip. When she leaned into his touch, he grew bolder and experimented with touching her everywhere. Aya seemed most sensitive in her green areas, as if the silvery white metal behaved like armor. Razer was engrossed in exploring her, in seeing what would make her shiver or gasp in pleasure, and Aya was happily doing the same with him. It was touching and kisses, tender looks and the gliding of lips over skin. It was the heady rush of newness and insatiable curiosity, and Razer thought Aya sinking to her knees to take him into her mouth was surely a sign that _something_ was going right for him again.

Aya laughed when Razer nearly collapsed to the rocky ground. “I take it you are pleased.”

He snorted and pulled her down on top of him. “Understated as always, Aya. How do I...? For you, how would you... Could you even?”

She hovered over him with that playful look on her face. “Time enough to find out, Razer. For now, I suppose we should continue with the scouting.” She dropped a playful kiss onto his lips, then pushed herself up to a standing position. Aya held out her hand to help him up. “Shall we proceed?”

Razer took her hand and let her pull him up. After fixing his appearance so no one would be able to guess about their interlude, he nodded. “Lead the way.”


End file.
